Rainbow Nana
Nana(ナナ,'' Nana'') was a former Arc Wizard of Folsaria's army, Rainbow Heart. She was a genius magical girl who was the youngest to obtained the title of Rainbow. When she became incapacitated, Her position was succeeded by Yurika. She also was Yurika's magic teacher. Background At young age of 10 years old, Nana was a prodigy that held the highest rank of arc wizard earning her title Rainbow. and at the same time she was the strongest magician in Rainbow Heart who stood in frontline battle Folsaria enemy, Darkness RainbowRokujouma no Shinryakusha!? Volume 10. 10 years prior the story, Nana come to japan with Kanae as her cooperator. Nana Managed to Save Kanae Daughter Sanae quickly when Sanae was kidnapped by Evil Magician and used in magical ritual. Because of the ritual Sanae lose a large amount of spiritual energy and her spiritual energy keep leaking over time makes her life in danger if left alone. So, Nana used magic to connect Sanae and her father, this makes Sanae survive for time being while She and Kanae cooperated to pursue the magician. While tracking the magician, Nana detected Summoning, Necromancy, and Mind Manipulation magic was being casted and went to investigate it. It turned out to be Koutarou on his time travel using Signaltin power to let Kii-chan meet her mother in her dream. Then she left him to continue tracking the magician and mentioned to Kanae that he was a good necromancer. When Kii-chan was abducted by Maya, Nana and Kanae managed in time to help Koutarou and let him chase after Maya while Nana and Kanae stay to release people that controlled by Maya and chase them after that. She managed to arrive in time to stop Maya's Flare before it could hit Kii and retrieve focus gem that containing sanae spiritual energy from Maya. Due to Sanae spiritual energy had been converted into magic, also some of it were used, She was only able to perform an imperfect merging of Sanae's soul with her body with her magic while it looks like she managed to save Sanae life for the moment, but she told Kanae that Sanae might not live long. After that Nana left without saying a word in order for Kanae to spend as much time with her family as possible. She met Yurika for the first time 2 years prior the story, when Yurika was attacked by demon that was after Yurika magical power. later. After that Nana let Yurika be her assistant with condition that Yurika would never do dangerous thing like fighting. However in march (one month before the start of the story), Yurika was kidnapped by Maya and has been taken as hostage by Darkness Rainbow. Nana come to rescue but fallen to corner by the attack of seven Darkness Rainbow leader. in desperate she resorted to using all her own magic at price she would no longer able to use magic again. Nana magic then incapacitated 5 leader of Darkness Rainbow, forced 3 members to find or train their successor and halted Darkness Rainbow movement. Appearance Personality Plot Nana re-appeared again on Volume 18 where Yurika suddenly request everyone to treat Nana and then she back in action with body similar to Maya in Volume 19. Gallery Nana_Treatment.jpeg|Nana treatment Nana_02.jpeg|Nana releasing final limiter Reference __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Folsaria